Magical Forces
by dark-sakura
Summary: New transfer students are attending Hogwarts when Harry is in 5th year. Will they get along or just disappear (Chap.1 Uploaded)R/R!!!


Authoress: Hi, I'm making my first Harry Potter Fic. I will be known as Dark-Sakura.  
  
Chibi: And I'm Chibi, the cousin.  
  
Mizu: I'm Mizu, the made up character  
  
Silver: Names Silver, and Mizu's an idiot  
  
Flame: The name is Flame and I agree. Mizu is a real baka  
  
Robby: Uhh......They're not happy. My name is Robby.  
  
Dark-Sakura: We didn't have to do this you know  
  
Chibi: What and ruin their fun *points to the four characters*  
  
Mizu: That was so hurtfull *goes into hurt mode*  
  
Silver/Flame: Pre-Madonna  
  
Robby: O.O;; Never met them in my life  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok, I don't own any book people. All I have to say is damn you J.K. Rowling, damn you. I wanted Harry Potter, I wanted him *starts going into preppy crying mode*  
  
Chibi: Now you started it  
  
Dark-Sakura: I also don't own anything else that I use in this story except the 4 Bakas  
  
Mizu/Silver/Flame/Robby: YOUR THE BAKA!!!!  
  
Chibi: On with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it. I'm back on the train and heading back to Hogwarts with my two best friends" Harry said while dragging his trunk down the aisle. The Hogwart's Express was due to leave in a few minutes but Harry believed he was miles away just by standing on that single train.  
  
"I can't believe it either. How did you get away from you awful Aunt and Uncle, along with that pig" Ron said while dragging his trunk along with Hermoine behind him doing alot of work dragging hers. The three were now 5th years and at age 15. Ginny was, as usual, blushing everytime she saw Harry. Harry kept on thinking that if she kept on doing that, she could manage to beat Ron at blushing like crazy.  
  
"Well, Hagrid came and took me to the Leaky Cauldren just in case the Dursely's gang up on me" Harry said while looking for an empty apartment for them to hang out in.  
  
"No wonder why you got all your books before us" Hermoine said while trying not to trip while dragging the heavy trunk.  
  
"I wish Fred and George were here. They could help us out in an instant" Ron cried while on his heels trying to pull his trunk to catch up to Harry who finally stopped when he caught sight of a certain Seeker for Ravenclaw.  
  
"Here it goes again" Ron and Hermoine muttered while watching Harry go beet red when Cho Chang finally went into her apartment with other Ravenclaw girls.  
  
"Well, isn't it the Potter, and his poor friend Weasley along with the mudblood Granger" said a drawling voice from the apartment a little ways up the aisle.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want" Harry said while Hermoine just thanked god that the trunk was holding him back.  
  
"Oh, we just wanted some fresh air and decided to go and see these new kids that are transfering to Hogwarts" Malfoy said while he and his two ugly side kicks walked out of the apartment and faced the trio.  
  
"What new kids, there are alot of new kids now" Hermoine said while pointing to a bunch of first years walking up and down the aisle.  
  
"No, these new kids are witches and wizards in their 5th year. They come from this place, the United States country whatever. Well they'll be attending school with us and will be sorted too" Malfoy said while the trio just looked at him until something broke the silence.  
  
"Why isn't it Draco Malfoy. Boy voted to be most evil at Hogwarts" said a cold voice behind the Slytherins. Where the voice came from was a young girl at age 15 along with 3 other people.  
  
"Why you must be Silver. I heard so much about you" Malfoy said to the girl who looked like the leader. She had silver hair done up into a high ponytail while her bangs hung over cold silver eyes that were gazing at the two feuding groups. She also wore her Hogwarts robe but still visible was a japanese pendant handing on her chain necklace.  
  
"Just leave, Little Dragon, so that these people can find a place to stay in" Silver said while Malfoy just fumed at what she called him and stomped back into his apartment closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Whoah, Malfoy being beaten by a girl" Ron muttered while smiling. Hermoine just continued on about how fighting is an evil thing while Harry just looked at Silver and her group.  
  
A while later. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were all packed away in the apartment that contained Silver and her group.  
  
"So who are you" Hermoine finally asked while sitting down next to the red head of the group other than Ron.  
  
"We're the new exchange students" said the blue hair boy.  
  
"She meant name idiot" said the brunette hair boy.  
  
"Oh my name is Mizu Hufflepuff" said the blue haired. His hair was in a spike style but with all the spikes laying flatly on his head pointing to the front of the head. He also had warm blue eyes that would make any girl melt. He too wore a japanese pendant  
  
"The name is Flame Ravenclaw" said the red head beside Hermoine. She too wore her hair just like Silver's along with the bangs hanging over frosty red eyes. She also wore a japanese pendant.  
  
"Robby Gryffindor" said the brunette haired boy who had his hair just like Mizu. His eyes were emerald green too. He also wore a japanese pendant like the rest.  
  
"No way, your descendants of the founders of Hogwarts" Hermoine said in awe while looking at them with curiosity and many questions.  
  
"So each of you are related to each founder. That means Silver is a Slytherin" Harry said while Silver cracked up laughing.  
  
"No, that would be someone else's role. The name is Silver, Silver Dumbledore" she said while the Gryffindors just felt like they were frozen.  
  
"Are they ok" Mizu asked while snapping his fingers infront of Ron trying to wake him but to no success.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mizu: How come I get the really stupid name  
  
Flame: It fits you  
  
Mizu: More like you  
  
Flame: What was that  
  
Mizu: You heard me  
  
Flame: Thats it, FLAME ARROW!!! *creates a bow and arrow out of fire and shoots the arrow towards Mizu*  
  
Mizu: Watch it, WATERFALL!!! *shoots a stream of water at Flame that causes alot more commotion.  
  
Silver: This is going to take a while  
  
Robby: Yup  
  
Dark-Sakura: They're worse then we are Chibi  
  
Chibi: I think they just stole our title of best fighters  
  
Dark-Sakura: Anyways, plz review  
  
*Everyone except Mizu and Flame hear a explosion and a giant pointy glacier is infront of them melting*  
  
Chibi: We better stop them  
  
*Everyone nods and goes into battle trying to save the building and money that they owe for repairs* 


End file.
